


От любви до ненависти

by Nemhain



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фейлон всегда считал, что в войне, как и в любви, все средства хороши, и не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы воспользоваться слабостью противника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От любви до ненависти

Наступило очередное утро, которое Асами Рюичи проклял от всей своей широкой извращенской души. Как и прошедшие девять.   
Терпение, конечно, было сильной стороной главы группировки якудза, но вынужденное безделье вкупе с ущемленной гордостью и стыдом, о чем, впрочем, никто не догадывался, сводили с ума. Досадная неосторожность обернулась для мужчины второй неделей в гипсе и на растяжке. Судьба немилосердно одарила Асами переломом правой ключицы и компрессионным смещением седьмого и шестого позвонков. Ситуация была хуже некуда. И только один факт позволял ему чувствовать себя спокойно: он уже успел обозначить свои позиции здесь, среди местных кланов Токио, и теперь, как раз, следовало выжидать, не нарушая границ.   
Подчиненные являлись пред злые очи начальства только для ежедневного отчета, не рискую целостностью своей психологической и физиологической личности больше необходимого. Сиделке же было глубоко наплевать на плотно сжатые губы и обещание тяжких мучений во взгляде: притерпелась и не к такому. В конце концов, это её работа.   
  
Через пять минут анализа своего самочувствия, Асами осознал две вещи: то, что он проспал дольше обычного, и то, что у него эрекция. Удивляться было бы глупо: молодое тело способно подкинуть и не такую «свинью» под видом «потребностей». Увы, стандартные способы избавления от этой проблемы ему были сегодня заказаны. Придётся успокаиваться так…   
Утро было проклято ещё раз.   
  
А затем – ещё раз.   
Дверь открылась без стука и предупреждения. В комнату вошёл совершенно нежданный здесь Фейлон. Асами едва удержался от крепкого словца: он-то надеялся, что оставил «принцессе» достаточно дел в Гонг-Конге.  
\- Здравствуйте, Асами-сан, - елозя тоном поздоровался паршивец.   
Дверь за ним захлопнулась. Он повернул ключ, запирая её. Рюичи пообещал себе отодрать охрану так, чтоб мать родную не узнали.   
А пока оставалось всем своим видом показывать, кто здесь хозяин. Ситуация была бы комичной, но Асами вполне успешно удавалось играть выбранную роль.   
\- Фейлон, - коротко констатировал он.   
\- Думаю, говорить, что я всего лишь решил тебя проведать, не стоит.   
\- Пожалуй. Что тебе нужно?   
Китаец очень внимательно окинул взглядом Асами и как-то странно ответил:   
\- Мне нужен совет…   
Перехватывать взгляд было бессмысленно…   
\- Не смей! – «посоветовал» Асами.   
Фейлон сладко улыбнулся. Его не особо пугало, как будет выглядеть он сам. А вот то, что Рюичи оказывается в весьма однозначном положении его заводило…   
\- Говорят, не стоит сдерживать себя… - поделился он, подходя ближе и опираясь на кровать.   
Асами всерьез подумал о том, чтобы нажать кнопку, спускавшую курок встроенного в спинку кровати пистолета. Останавливало только то, что к полноценной войне с гонконгской мафией его группировка ещё не готова.   
А Фейлон оказался быстр: его ладонь уже легла на утренний «подарок» тела Асами. Попытка оттолкнуть китайца была пресечена в зародыше. Да, впрочем, она не была особо ярой.   
\- Я помогу тебе…   
Одеяло было отброшено, белье спущено до колен. И тонкие, едва ли не женские, пальцы мягко сомкнулись на возбужденном члене Асами, скользнули вниз, вверх, отвели крайнюю плоть. Кровь застучала в висках, понеслась в низ живота, нагнетая. А потом на ноги легла тяжесть чужого тела.   
Асами посмотрел вниз и тут же встретился глазами с похотливым взглядом Фейлона, язык которого медленно очертил головку члена. Рюичи откинул голову назад, точно признавая невозможность борьбы с этой напастью. Влажные дорожки дразнят чувствительную кожу.   
\- Шлюха, - едва слышно прошептал Асами.   
Фейлон тихо рассмеялся, беря напряженную плоть в рот. И вибрации побежали по члену, делая желание невыносимым. Мягкие подушечки пальцев массируют нежную кожу мошонки, рот опускается настолько, что головка практически упирается в узкую глотку.   
Асами зашипел через зубы. Фейлон бесстыдно продолжает свою «игру», а вынужденное воздержание ему вторит: Рюичи не выдержался и подался бедрами вперед, не желая покидать томящую теплоту, убыстряя ритм. И через несколько секунд излился прямо в жадный рот.   
Фейлон усмехнулся снова, вытер губы и лицо не пойми откуда взявшейся салфеткой. Задумавшись на секунду, он отер и плоть Асами, вернув белье на место.   
А затем, китаец нагло потянулся через тело Рюичи к его губам.   
Асами подумал, что счастье Фейлона, что растяжка не позволяет особых движений, а правая рука в гипсе. Но левая-то свободна!.. Он запустил пальцы в длинные волосы, грубо собрал их в кулак, потянул на себя, намереваясь жестоко впиться в тонкие изящные губы.   
\- Понравилось? – мурлычет «красавица».   
Асами замирает и холодно интересуется:   
\- Что за совет ты хотел получить?   
Улыбка Фейлона меркнет. Впрочем, за словом в карман он давно уже не лазит, а потом и пошловатый тон не меняется:   
\- Да вот, хотел поинтересоваться: как сделать выбор между ненавистью и желанием. Но, похоже, ты и сам не знаешь.   
Асами слегка ослабил хватку, слушая ответ, а потому Фейлон сумел вырваться. Китаец грустно хмыкнул и быстро покинул комнату.   
  
Грёбаной второй неделе в гипсе летит ещё пара проклятий.


End file.
